Multiple applications require information about three dimensional objects present in an environment. For example, various autonomous systems, such as autonomous vehicles and autonomous drones, utilize three dimensional data of objects for collision and obstacle avoidance. In order to effectively navigate a three dimensional environment, such autonomous systems need information about the obstacle size and location. Additionally, these systems require estimates of how such an object interacts with the environment. One such representation of a three dimensional object is a three dimensional bounding box. A three dimensional bounding box is a simple representation of a three dimensional object having a position, orientation, length, width, and height.
Though various sensors, such as RADAR and LIDAR, can provide three dimensional information of objects in an environment, they are much more expensive than simple camera systems.